Aventura Con Una Stump
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: Vamos... veras que todo se solucionará...


Holi hola! Este es un FF que salió de una conversación de Face con una amiga; Tati, espero les guste :)

**"Aventura con una Stump"**

**Capítulo 1: Al Lado Bueno**

Aquella gran aventura comenzó de una simple jugarreta entre amigas... desde ese entonces algo cambio en BajoTerra...

**...**

- Ninguna entonces quien? - la otra chica simplemente sale ccorriendo. -... dime - pidió mientras lanzaba una aracnired.

- Jamas! - la Stahl se defiende con una Bengala.

- Dimelo ahora - de la nada la Stump aparece al frente de ella.

- Jamas! - repitió insistente.

- Tic tac dimelo ya - ordenó mientras lanza una terror malvada  
La Stahl menor sale corriendo por miedo de la babosa.

- Eso corre - dijo mientras comenzaba a reir con su babosa zipper.

- Ñah! No te dije! - se defendió a lo lejos.

- Ñee como sea debo recoletar mas babosas para convertirlas - comentó mientras se va caminando a otro lado.

- Convertirlas? - preguntó la Stahl nuevamente a la Stump.

- En malvadas - dijo simplemente.

- Ohhhh... al ataque! Es de las malas! - reaccionó en el instante sacando su lanzadora.

- Que esperabas de tal padre tal la astilla - sonrió malevolamente mientras soltaba una carcajada macabra.

- ... - la Stahl no podía pronunciar palabra.

- Osea que Blakk es mi padre - explicó.

- No puede ser cierto... - ella no lo creía.

- Como sea, te quieres unir a mi? - preguntó mientras le miraba directamente.

- Jamas! Soy una Stahl! No una villana! - negó con gritos de furia.

- Y quien dice que soy una villana? - comentó colocando una sonrisa malévola.

- Lo eres! No ves lo que le haces a las babosas! - presentó con molestia.

- Solo las hago mas poderosas hermanita... - dijo mientras veía a sus babosas transformadas.

- No tienes derecho a llamarme hermana! Jamas lo seras! - ella discutía a gritos mientras que la otra simplemente la miraba con lujuria.

- No me interesa solo quiero mas poder y ser mas fuerte que ese Shane... - refunfuñó cruzandose de brazos.

- Nunca lo seras, jamas en tu vida - apretó ambos puños y la miró con recelo.

- No me importa - con juego sucio la Stump lanza una Carnero Malvada con Mega-Morfismo

La Stahl la evita usando un campo de fuerza - Nunca!

- Arr... como sea solo unas cuantas mas babosas y cumplire con la orden - dijo lanzando una Esquirla Helada Malvada.

Logro esquivarla y lanzó una Babosa Tornado. - A ella Breeze!

- Seguro lo hará... ja - rió mientras lanzaba una Tornado Malvada.

El lanzamiento e ambas babosas creó un Tornado combinado, el lugar de repente se vió invadido por los fuertes vientos ocasionados, debían buscar un refugio.

La Stumpo lanza una aracnired malvada y salta a un arbol a protegerse. - Ten - djo mientras le lanza la red a la ojazul.

- Crei que querias desacerte de mi? - pregunta confusa mientras toma la red.

- Claro que no... solo de Shane, tu y los demas no seran aún

- Aún? - preguntó confusa.

- Como escuchaste aún - cometó con una sonrisa mientras se levanta de la rama en la que estaban.

- Y porque aun? Simplemente podrias destruirme ahora y ya - dijo con un bufido.

- No tengo ordenes de hacerlo en este momento - se defendó mentras acariciaba su babosa Zipper.

- Solo seguiras ordenes y ya? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Sip. - respondió simplemente.

- Wow... ja, ya pareces un simple secuas sin valor - retó.

- Tú callate - bufó molesta. - ... yo puedo hacer lo que quiera solo sigo esa orden ya - continuó algo tranquila.

- Ja... solo lo dices porque es asi - jugo nuevamente. - ... no eres nada mas que un simple sirviente de Blakk

- Arr.. - gruño molesta mientras apretaba los puños - ... no me interesa lo que me digas...

- Te interesa porque me estas escuchando - señaló verasmente.

La Stump lanzó una Aracnired Malvada otro árbol. Minutos después fue seguida por la Stahl.  
- Porque trabajas para Blakk? Que sea tu padre no significa que debas hacerlo - comentó mientras se para frente a ella.

- Porque quiero que gane - sonrie y muestra un ojo verde.

- Porque? Que ganarías con eso? - interrogó nuevamente.

- Lo que gano es ver que el mal triunfe y todos sufran - comentó con una sonrisa malévola.

- Disfrutas de eso? - preguntó aterrada.

- Así es - respondió con seguridad.

- Te gusta en realidad? O solo lo haces por miedo? - preguntó después de unos egundos.

- Ahmm...me gusta - dijo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia otro lugar.

- Miedo... a que le temes? - preguntó con voz suave.

- No le temo - rspondió con firmeza.

- A quien no le temes? - preguntó sonriente con un plan en mente.

- A mi padre, a Nachos, a Twist , los Secuaces del Sulfuro, solo a mi "padre" el Jefe del Clan Sombra... se que lo que hago esta mal... pero tambien quiero hacerlo - comentó mientras un escalofrío rrecorria su cuerpo.

- Te escuchas a ti misma! Razona por favor!

- Ahmmm... quiero y no quiero - comentó mientras se sentaba y ponía su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- Solo decidelo con cuidado... tu futuro depende de eso - apoyó.

- Estar con el Clan Sombra o con Blakk... ya no se - se cuestinó a si misma con pesar.

- Sera tu decisión - dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

- Es cierto - le devuelve la sonrisa. - ... pero si dejo a Blakk... el los atacará

- Tranquis chica, el y nosotros ya tenemos problemas - apoyó con tono extrabagante.

- Eso lo se... lo recuerdo muy bien - recordó.

- Fue divertido, hasta tu nos ayudaste - recordó mostrando una esbelta sonrisa.

- Ahmm... si los ayude - sin querer desvió la mirada.

- Que no recuerdas? - se paró de nuevo frente a ella.

- Si lo recuerdo - la miró u tanto animada.

- Era divertido verdad? - preguntó muy sonriente la Stahl.

- Estar con ustedes, estar en la guaridad, jugar video-juegos, estar en carreras, molestar a las enamoradas, si era divertido pero... - de repente algo la detubo, una extraña sensación.

- Pero...? - preguntó un tanto triste.

- Pero tener mas poder y ser mas poderosa - susurró. - ... estar con mi verdadero padre... - mira triste a lo lejos.

- Lo repito... será difícil... pero nada es imposible - le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Es cierto - se levanta animada. - ... dejare a Blakk y volvere con ustedes... si me aceptan obvio - dijo mientras sonreía nerviosa.

- Claro que si - dijo mientras le sonríe y estira los brazos para abrazarla.

- Solo porque Blakk sea mi padre no me volveré otra vez parte de él - la abraza y le sale una lagrima en su ojo verde.

- Asi se habla - la abraza mas fuerte.

- No puedo creerlo... lo que hice con las babosas... y yo que las odoro tanto... - de repente comienza a llorar.

- Tranquila. Pueden sanarse - apoyó con una sonrisa.

- Pero el que conosco que tiene una babosa sanadora es mi "padre"... tendria que volver donde esta todo el Clan... - recordó un tanto aterrada.

- Todos me preguntaran donde estuve todo este tiempo... o ya sabran lo que hacía y no me querrán - comentó mientras se ponía nerviosa.

- Yo estare allí para ayudarte - apoyó mientras le sonreía.

- Muy bien vamos... -saca un sombra-traslador de su mochila.

- Vamos...

_**Continuará...**_

Y este ha sido el primer cap, espero les alla gustado.

Un saludo especial a todos!

JeN's StAhL, cambio y fuera ;D


End file.
